John C. Reilly
John Christopher Reilly (ur. 24 maja 1965 w Chicago) – amerykański aktor pochodzenia irlandzko-litewskiego (jego matka urodziła się na Litwie). Biografia Zadebiutował w „Casualties of War” w roku 1989. Należy do grupy artystów, którym start umożliwił Brian de Palma. Wystąpił dotychczas w ponad pięćdziesięciu filmach. Tylko w roku 2002 trzy filmy, w których grał Reilley zostały nominowane do nagrody Oscara za najlepsze zdjęcia. On sam został nominowany do Academy Award dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego za rolę w filmie Chicago i Grammy Award za piosenkę „Walk Hard”, której jest autorem i którą wykonał w filmie Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story. Filmografia * Ofiary wojny (Casualties of War, 1989) jako Hatcher * Nie jesteśmy aniołami (We’re No Angels, 1989) * Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder, 1990) jako Buck Bretherton * Stan łaski (State of Grace, 1990) jako Stevie McGuire * Zwariowane wakacje (Out on a Limb, 1992) jako Jim Jr. * Hoffa (1992) jako Pete Conelly * Cienie we mgle (Shadows and Fog, 1992) jako policjant * Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a (What’s Eating Gilbert Grape, 1993) jako Tucker Van Dyke * Fallen Angels (1993) * Dzika rzeka (The River Wild, 1994) jako Terry * Georgia (1995) jako Herman * Dolores (Dolores Claiborne, 1995) jako Frank Stamshaw * Chłopcy (Boys, 1996) jako Kellogg Curry * Sydeny (1996) jako John * Nocna straż (Nightwatch, 1997) jako Inspektor Bill Davis * Boogie Nights (1997) jako Reed Rothchild * Cienka czerwona linia (The Thin Red Line, 1998) jako Sgt. Storm * Diabelna taksówka (Chicago Cab, 1998) jako Steve * Ten pierwszy raz (Never Been Kissed, 1999) jako Gus * Gra o miłość (For Love of the Game, 1999) jako Gus Sinski * Magnolia (1999) jako Jim Kurring * Polisa (The Settlement, 1999) jako Pat * Gniew oceanu (The Perfect Storm, 2000) jako Dale Murph Murphy * Party na słodko (The Anniversary Party, 2001) jako Mac Forsyth * Frank's Book ''(2001) jako Frank * ''Gangi Nowego Jorku (Gangs of New York, 2002) jako 'Happy' Jack Mulraney * Godziny (The Hours, 2002) jako Dan Brown * Życiowe rozterki (The Good Girl, 2002) jako Phil Last * Chicago (2002) jako Amos Hart * Piggie '' (2003) * ''Dwóch gniewnych ludzi (Anger Management, 2003) jako Arnie Shankman * Criminal - Wielki przekręt (Criminal, 2004) jako Richard Gaddis * Aviator (The Aviator, 2004) jako Noah Dietrich * Are You the Favorite Person of Anybody? '' (2005) * ''Dark Water - Fatum (Dark Water, 2005) jako Pan Murray * Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, 2006) jako Cal Naughton * A Prairie Home Companion (2006) jako Dusty * Tenacious D: Pick of Destiny (2006) jako Sasquatch * Idź twardo: historia Deveya Coxa (Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story,'' 2007) jako Dewey Cox * ''Rok psa (Year of the Dog, 2007) jako Al * Bracia przyrodni (Step Brothers, 2008) jako Dale Doback * Nowe stanowisko (The Promotion, 2008) jako Richard * Asystent Wampira (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire’s Assistant, 2009) jako Larten Crepsley * We Need to Talk About Kevin (2010) jako Franklin * Cyrus (2010) jako John * The Extra Man (2010) * Rzeź (Carnage, 2011) jako Michael Longstreet * Ralph Demolka ''(2012) jako Ralph Demolka Głosy * ''9 (2009) jako 5 (głos) Linki zewnętrzne * * * en:John C. Reilly es:John C. Reilly pt-br:John C. Reilly Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy